


A random Destiel drabble has appeared.

by CelticHarmony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First time writing Destiel, Fluff, M/M, for aprettygirlandpie, idek, not quite relationship, possible ooc, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHarmony/pseuds/CelticHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kevin and Dean are playing video games, Cas wants to play. Dean teaches him. *Fluff* by Anonymous</p>
<p>I wrote this for Aprettygirlandpie on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A random Destiel drabble has appeared.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprettygirlandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettygirlandpie/gifts).



The boisterous sound of screaming curses and laughter echoed through the bunker. Castiel, curious and slightly alarmed, made his way quickly to the source. What he found was interesting the say the least. Dean was sitting on the old, worn couch laughing loudly as Kevin yelled profanities at the TV while waving a strangely shaped object in his hand. 

“I demand a rematch!” Kevin screamed at Dean who was sniggering. 

“Sure, Princess Peach.” Dean responded in a teasing voice. He smirked as he returned to the track screen. “Want to try Bowser's castle again? That one has shortcuts.” 

“That is it! You are so on.” Kevin yelled. 

“Oh, hi Cas.” Dean blinked as he finally noticed the angel who was staring at them curiously with his hand tilted to the side. The hunter gulped silently and tore his gaze away. No one had any right to be that cute. 

“Hello, Dean. What are you two doing?” The angel asked. 

Dean grinned. “Mario Kart. Wanna play?”

“Mario...Kart?” Castiel echoed. He’s heard the name somewhere but didn’t know what it meant. 

Kevin peeked over at the two. Shaking his head, he sighed. He was so tired of these two undressing each other with their eyes and not even admitting it. They were so in love, even a blind man could see it. He and Sam were so ready to lock them up in a closet which would be warded of course. They didn’t want Castiel to be able to get out, after all. The prophet took this as a signal to leave the two lovebirds alone. 

“Hi Cas, take my controller. Break time’s over. I need to get back to the tablet. Good luck.” And with that, Kevin hurriedly left the room. 

Dean blinked at Kevin’s sudden departure but was quickly distracted by Castiel -cutely- scrutinizing the controller. He was pressing random buttons and accidently started the race. He giggled -chuckled, dammit, men do not giggle- and stopped the game. 

“Cas, that’s not how you play.” The hunter took the controller from the angel’s hands and began teaching him the controls. “This is for the directions. This button releases the shells, bananas, etc... , this makes it go reverse, this pauses the game…”

Castiel nodded at each direction Dean gave him. He chose Toad as his character and they started the game. Dean beat him the first couple times but Castiel easily got the hang of the game. About fifteen minutes in and the angel was starting to win a few games. After thirty minutes had past, not only was Castiel kicking Dean’s ass but he had also defeated the dread Rainbow Road without falling off once. 

“The fuck??! How the fuck did you do that! Seriously.... That’s not fair... Goddammit it all to hell….How do you keep winning??!!! Caaassss.” Dean threw the controller after Castiel beat him for the umpteenth time. 

The blue-eyed angel of the lord stared at the hunter. He found it ...adorable?... how Dean was whining, dear Father, was that a pout?, at his losses. Dean fidgeted at the stare. 

“Cas, we talked about this. No staring at me longer for a few seconds.” Dean folded his arms as he spoke. 

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel responded and stood up. He turned to leave but Dean stopped him by pulling on his coat sleeve. 

“You don’t have to leave. There are other games. And I don’t think we’ve got you caught up on sci-fi movies. We could watch Star Wars if you want, or there’s Terminator, or Star Trek, or even old Doctor Who.”

The angel nodded. “I do believe we didn’t finish...episode six, was it?”

Dean instantly got up to retrieve the beforementioned movie and put it in the DVD player. Castiel sat back down, this time closer to the -his- hunter, and grabbed one the beers that were sitting on the table. The hunter also returned to his place on the couch and stretched his arms on the back of it. Eventually, the two fell asleep. Dean had his head on Cas’s shoulder who in returned was resting his cheek on Dean’s head. This was how Kevin and Sam found them hours later.

Sam sighed and placed a blanket around them. “And yet, they still won’t admit they love each other.”

“We so need to start on Plan: Lock the idiots in a warded closest. This is getting tiresome. How many nights have they fallen asleep like this?” Kevin wondered, shutting off the TV and DVD player. He walked out the room, sighing as he took one last glance at the not-quite couple. 

“Soon enough, Kev, soon enough.” And with that, Sam shut off the lights and left for his bedroom.


End file.
